


When You're Gone

by papermoon2719



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papermoon2719/pseuds/papermoon2719
Summary: Steve knows how hard it is on you when he’s away on missions, so he gets you something to make it a little bit easier when he’s not there.





	When You're Gone

As much as you hate to see Steve leave for a mission, he hates it even more. He doesn’t just have to face missing you when he’s hundreds, sometimes thousands, of miles away from you; he knows how it breaks your heart each time he kisses you goodbye, knowing that it may be the last time.

Honestly, he didn’t think he could feel like this about anyone other than Peggy. Losing her was hard, and for a while he didn’t want the heartache. But then he met you, and he knew from the moment he saw you in the produce section that he couldn’t  _not_  know you.

He first realizes the toll it takes on you when he’s on a mission in Belize. He, Sam, and Bucky had been sent there to retrieve some classified files and the HYDRA agent who had stolen them. After two weeks of tracking him, they got the files. The agent didn’t survive.

He’d called you when he was in his hotel room, and when you picked up he could tell you’d been crying. He was terrified that you were going to break up with him, so when you told him how much you missed him and asked when he would be home, he was both relieved and heartbroken. He never told you that he could hear the tears in your voice, the slight sniffles when you paused.

So when Steve gets home he does the best thing he can think of. He knew about Etsy because of your habit of online ordering, so it wasn’t hard for him to find a shop that carried what he was looking for. They didn’t have the exact item, but after sending a quick request to the shop owner, she agreed to make it for him and have it sent to your apartment. Steve made sure to tell her he was extremely grateful and that he would recommend her shop to all his friends. When he was finished, he hit  _Send_  and leaned back in his chair, his eyes falling on the photo of the two of you that’s perched on the corner of his desk, and he knows that he made the right decision.

* * *

You watch Steve from your spot on the couch as he does one last walkthrough of your apartment, just in case he forgot to pack something. You sigh, your stomach and heart heavy, trying not to cry. He comes out of the bedroom as you pull your knees up to your chest, a mug of tea in your hands.

“I think that’s it,” he says softly, dropping down on the couch at your feet. His hand rests on your knee and you bite your lip, trying to keep the tears from spilling over. It works until you meet his eyes, and then the floodgates open.

“Oh, sweetheart,” he murmurs, taking the mug from your hands and setting it on the coffee table before pulling you into his lap. You go willingly, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and pressing your face into his neck.

“It’s only going to be a few days,” he says into your hair, pressing a kiss there. “We’re not even leaving the country.”

You nod against his shoulder leaning back and wiping your nose on your sleeve. Steve’s forehead is creased with concern as he brushes your hair back and wipes at your cheeks.

“I’m sorry,” you whisper, shaking your head and looking down at his chest. You flatten your palms against it, curling your fingers into the material of his shirt a little. “I know this isn’t easy for you, either.”

Steve looks at you closely, his hands going to either side of your face.

“What if, after this mission, we take some time off? Go to Europe? Or Hawaii?” he offers. Your heart lightens a little. You’d have something to look forward to, and something to fill your mind instead of all of the horrible scenarios that usually sneak their way in.

“Okay,” you reply, nodding. He smiles at you and you return it, leaning forward to press your lips to his. The kiss starts to heat up, his tongue brushing your bottom lip just before you pull away.

“You’re going to be late,” you say, pulling out of his grasp and standing. You toss the blanket that was spread across your lap over the arm of the couch as he does the same, his hand going to your waist as you both walk to the door.

“I’ll call you when we land,” he promises, leaning down to pick up the go-bag he keeps by the door. It doesn’t have much in it, but Sam or Bucky will grab anything he needs from his place. He runs a hand over your cheek, letting it rest loosely at the side of your neck as he leans down and presses a kiss to your mouth, then your forehead. You nod when he pulls away.

“I love you,” you say. “Be safe.”

Steve’s gaze softens and he gives you a sad smile. “I love you, too, darlin’.”

And after one more kiss, he’s gone.

* * *

It’s roughly two hours after he leaves that you hear the mail being delivered. You’re making another cup of tea, so you drop the bag in your mug and then cross the kitchen to get it. You’re surprised to see that there’s a small package mixed in with the bills and junk mail. You squeeze it softly, your brow furrowing as curiosity overtakes you. It feels like a small pillow.

The water’s boiling when you get back into the kitchen, but you ignore it, choosing instead to grab a butter knife from the drawer. You slice open the small Manilla envelope, setting the knife on the counter before you reach in. Tears fill your eyes and a smile springs to your lips when you pull it out, and you know that it’s from Steve without even having to read the note inside.

You turn the small plushie over in your hands, heart swelling at how the suit is just like Steve’s, complete with a small shield in his left hand. You hold it to your chest and turn the envelope upside down, letting the papers inside flutter out. One is a coupon, which you tuck away for later. Another is a generalized Thank You note from the shop owner. The last is a small folded piece of paper. You open it with one hand, not wanting to let go of the plushie.

_Darling,_

_I know how much you miss me when I’m gone, so I’ve gotten you a substitute so you don’t have to sleep alone. I hope you hold this the same way I wish I was holding you._

_I love you._

_Steve_

Tears course down your cheeks as you read the letter through twice more, then set it down. You wipe your tears away, feeling much better.

That night you sleep soundly for the first time, your mini-Cap tucked safely in your arms, slipping into a place where you never have to watch Steve walk out.


End file.
